


Let Them Talk

by Lucky_Meryl



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Post-Promised Day, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Meryl/pseuds/Lucky_Meryl
Summary: They shouldn't dance together. They shouldn't disappear together. People will talk. Just like they always have. Let them talk. Tonight you're all mine.





	Let Them Talk

It felt foreign to wear the type of dress that Rebecca had picked out for her. At military balls, she typically wore her own uniform blues, never really bothering with the 'optional formal attire' that was allowed. However her best friend had a way of pushing new opportunities onto her that she never wanted to consider. Fortunately, the brunette didn't fight her on the idea of a fully covered back.

Rebecca refused to let her wear blue. She'd been seen in the color enough already. The same with black. She could only remember the black shirt her friend wore when she was covered in blood after the battle of the promised day. Red, she considered, was too cliché. Instead, she'd been chosen to fit into emerald green.

Riza had always trusted Rebecca's fashion sense, even if she hardly followed her advice. When her friend handed her a high cut green dress with a cut-out on the chest, she was almost surprised at how much coverage Rebecca had chosen for her. It was long, with a slit to mid-thigh, with very little embellishment. The cut of the dress alone was enough to gather attention where it needed, her friend told her. Even the tops of her shoulders were covered.

All things considered, the dress was cut modestly, though standing in the large ballroom around the other men and women of the military, she'd never felt so exposed. Her hair had been pulled back at the sides, still cascading down her back. Fashionably late, as usual, she watched her colonel's—no, her brigadier general's—entrance. He, too, had chosen against his normal military attire. Also unlike other years, there was no woman on his arm as he entered. He wore a long suit jacket, a white vest, and a satin black cravat. She could easily lose herself in the image.

She swallowed thickly. After all they'd been through, after almost losing each other... being lost from his sight. Everything had changed. The tension in the office had faded after a couple of weeks. The stolen glances went noticed but never mentioned. Riza felt as if the dress covering her was slowly disintegrating from her body as his eyes landed on her. Her heart was beating in her ears, pounding louder with each step he took towards her.

“You look wonderful, Captain.” The title was so easy for him to remember. Even easier than for her. “I see your friend got you out of the blues. She's been trying for years, hasn't she?”

The friend he'd mentioned had disappeared among the crowd, leaving the two alone near the back wall. “She practically begged.” She answered. “Though I suppose I'm pleasantly surprised at what she chose for me. She's always had good taste.”

“Perhaps it's the woman who makes the dress.” He all but purred to her. She was stunned at how forward he was with her. It was possible that there were too many people to notice them, but with the attention Roy had drawn since the fight, she doubted that no one was paying attention. Nevertheless, the statement caused a flush to her cheeks. She watched as he presented his hand to her. “May I have this dance, Miss Hawkeye?”

She hesitated. “I'm not sure that's a good idea, sir. People will say things...”

“Let them talk.” He told her. “I am having a dance with my captain at a military gathering. People talking hasn't stopped Grumman from flirting with every woman in the room, has it?”

The blonde couldn't help but shake her head, an amused smile on her lips. Rumors had flown about them for years, she though, at least now they'd have something to truly talk about. Officers took each other as dates every year, always platonic among subordinates and superiors, but the two of them never tested the waters. Perhaps they always knew it was pushing a limit they couldn't let themselves reach.

She knew now, however, how short life was. How much each moment mattered, and how little words did. Finally, she placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. The whispers faded as his hand met her hip, the other still enveloping her own. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, following his steps as she always had.

As he turned her in time to the music, she caught Rebecca's gaze. Her friend was helping Jean Havoc with his own dancing. It wasn't that the male was ever particularly bad at his steps, but after healing from his wounds thanks to the same stone that gave Roy his sight, he was uneasy on his feet. From what she could see, however, the brunette was patient with him, and soon retired mid-dance as he all but stumbled embarrased behind her. As she sat at his side, Rebecca turned back to her friend, giving her a knowing smile and a wink as Roy pulled her just a bit closer.

His hand moved to the small of her back, her body all but pressed against his. “Sir...” She started, but couldn't find the words to stop him.

“Let them talk...” He repeated. “Let them stare. Let them spread the rumors they always have, Captain.” She glanced up at him, reading everything he never had to say. “Tonight you're all mine.”

“You're my general.” She told him, continuing before he could speak. “I'm always yours.”

He smiled. That same grateful smile when she took her first breath after being healed by a foreign princess. The kind of smile she could feel in her bones. “I wonder if we could disappear from here...” He muttered.

“You're a war hero, and one of the most popular military members here. I don't know if you can ever disappear.”

“I should care more if I'm noticed.” He told her. “But I don't... I have never hated this ballroom more than I do right now. There's too many people...”

She was silent for a few moments, just following his footsteps once more as she enjoyed his body against her. With a deep breath she spoke once more. “I have to go to the washroom, sir...a latrine break.” She kept her eyes on his, praying he heard what she couldn't tell him.

He released her then, to the cold air of the room without his touch. “Don't rush yourself.” He told her.

Minutes passed like hours in the empty office they'd spent so much time. She began to wonder if he'd caught on at all. She bit the inside of her cheek, taking a breath as she turned to the door. The knob turned before she could reach for it, causing her to step back. “Sorry I'm late.” His breath was labored only slightly. How quickly had he walked to reach her? “I had to escape the generals...” They'd been asking for battle stories ever since he'd recovered, some even while he was in the hospital. She wasn't surprised they'd try to catch him here.

Suddenly she was nervous. Roy closed the door behind him, the lock clicking in the quiet room. “They don't know when to stop...” She mumbled.

“I can't blame them...” His hand met her waist once more. This time, however, his other was placed on the side of her neck, thumb tracing her jaw. “When something catches my interest, I don't either...”

When his lips met hers, she'd forgotten how to breathe. Her arms draped around his neck and she found herself stepping backwards, led by his hands. Her rear met his desk before they stopped. His lips left hers, trailing across her jaw, his hand finding the opening in her skirt. She shivered as his hand ran up her thigh, lifting her leg to his hip as she supported herself more fully on the desk. Her head rolled back gently as he trailed kisses down her neck.

“Sir...” She whispered, taking his face into her hands, pulling him back to her lips.

He pulled away slowly, a fire in his eyes brighter than he'd ever manipulated before. “That's not my name, Riza...” He found her rear beneath her dress, lifting her onto the desk completely.

She nodded, kissing him once more. “Roy...I...”

“I know. Me too.” He said simply, kissing her chastely once more before he trailed his lips down her neck once more. “It took far too long to get here...”

Riza couldn't have agreed more. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed where the diamond opening started along her collarbone. Her body was on fire beneath his mouth. He kissed every inch of exposed skin, even the top of her breasts, causing a shiver and a sigh. “Roy... we can't do this...”

He frowned, that warmth in his eyes almost dying. “I know we shouldn't...”

She took his face in her hands once more. “Not here...” She explained. “I have to go. Will you walk a lady home?”

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?” He asked, a smile forming on his lips once more. His hand left her thigh, both hands on her hips once more. “What if someone sees us?” He asked, half-heartedly.

Another kiss was planted on his lips, two smiles between them. “Let them talk. Tonight you're all mine...”


End file.
